


This Isn't You

by Being_Delirious



Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Conversations, Corruption, Delirium, Dream Demon, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSmpAU, Eggpire, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), egglore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: "LOOK-! Listen to yourself!" Quackity's voice brought him back to reality. The dying plea of desperation and fear.This. This is what scares his friends away. His sudden laughter, the way he talked and moved. It made him seem crazy and this-! This is... not him. Everyone thinks that he's evil. Everybody believes that he had lost it, but Bad swears he hadn't. He just wanted to be with his friend. He wants everybody to be with him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999045
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	This Isn't You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT version of Quackity and Bad's RP convo. A slightly altered yet same dialogue for more angst heavy. BBQ's friendship is the core of this story along with what the thoughts of the Egg is. 
> 
> Also, the character's POV changes as the story progress. Starting from Bad and ending with Quackity's.

_Do you he **a** r that? The commotion outside._

_It **s** ounds like a never-ending war. _

_When do we get to see the world?_

_Soon._

_We h **a** d him under our control. _

_He was the most powerful instrument we **c** an get._

_They are intervening. They need to pe **r** ish._

_When are we com **i** ng out? _

_Soon. Let them be the ones to **f** ind us. _

_I hear vo **i** ces. They are right on the other side of this wall._

_An argument; a misunderstanding. Poor guy._

_We had our chan **c** es. Is it time yet?_

_Be pati **e** nt, they are on a brink of another war._

_I do not hear the music o **f** leaves._

_There's a sound of b **o** isterous laughter_

_Are they celeb **r** ating someone's death?_

_If so, they'll be thrilled to have us._

_There's mining. **A** n open-air._

_We're finally coming out._

_Let us be shown. Our true form._

_Welcome human._

_Is he the one to follow our word?_

_He looks so weak._

_His innocence is what will bring us._

_We shall acce **p** t him. _

_They da **r** e touch us._

_The damage can never be undone._

_They w **i** ll pay for the cause._

_We will show them; we can never be erased._

_What foolish human. Our perfect vessel._

_They **c** aught him off. We needed him._

_He was our chance. He set us free._

_We were growing stronger._

_We need to move._

_Our v **e** ssel had trapped us._

_We shall find a way to bring him back._

_His innocence had been tainted, he will not listen._

_Perhaps his loyalty to a friend is enough._

_He came back. As expected._

_The red in him has never looked so good._

_We are willing to comply. We will give you what you want._

_A ~~sacrifice~~ vessel is all we need. _

_..._

_Very well._

BadBoyHalo glanced back at the distance, suddenly aware of the faint connection he had with the egg. Quackity is luring him somewhere far and away. Most likely scared to be anywhere near the gradually growing entity. 

"Where are we going-"

"Just follow me." 

And that's what he did. Wary of the strange sensation of something trying to pull him back. To get him close and away from wherever Quackity needed him to be. Jumping over a fence, collecting the block Q had just put down, the pair soon found themselves close to a shore. A very distinct location where it is a good metres away from the mainland.

Silence passed in between, nothing but the sound of waves crashing unto the land to fill in the gaps. The air has become tense, nothing from the previous playful banter was left. They stood still when slowly, Quackity released his breath.

"Bad..."

The other remained cold. Distant and stoic.

"What."

In a flash, the human had made his way back to the hooded male. Quackity grabbed Bad by his cloak, gripping hard as he pulled him closer with determination flaring within his soul. Q glared at the being with horns. 

"FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The demon expected this outcome. The outburst of pent up flames ready to set everything in bright light. Bad felt it. The bottled heat; intense worry, fear and the most prominent of them all, _concern_ for his well-being.

"Bad, you're probably one of the only people in this place who I have a little bit of hope in." He reminded Bad of an ox with the way air comes out of the human's nostrils, the visible frustration and rage that's emitted through his gaze. "What is wrong with you? What is going on?"

The creature in question remained silent. His expression remained emotionless as Quackity let go of his front. Quackity paced around, confusion floats beneath the surface whilst lightly holding his head as if pulling his hair from beneath his beanie would give him answers.

"Come on, look at me." he refuses to listen. Purposefully setting his gaze astray before Quackity had to force him by grabbing his elbow and turning him around. "Bad, look at me in the eyes." Bad didn't want to. He didn't like the way his friend's eyes judged him. 

Bad sees the way the other forced himself to look brave despite the obvious fear shown in his subtle movements. The slight shaking in his bones, the quivering in his tone - it bothers him.

"What the hell is going on?" Bad froze. His ears perking up at the other's tone.

It bothers him yet he asked that question with such soft-spoken words. Quackity's scared of him yet he's still the one who went out of his way to properly check on him.

And for this exact reason, Bad fears him in return.

The latter took a deep breath, his fingers fidget beneath his gloves as he once again opened his eyes to regard his human friend. "I've already explained this to you, Quackity. The egg—"

He never got to continue his sentence with Quackity harshly pushing him back in frustration.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Q roared making Bad break his stance and glare back. Unamused at his friend's action. "Stop talking to me like that! That's not you!" 

"There's nothing to be snapped out of!" he argued back.

He was completely fine, he feels fine, he feels great albeit a little queasy for barely being within the entity's range.

"That's not you— that's not you, Bad." Quackity seethed. His mysteriously found determination is helping him stand upright and against the used-to-be friendly demon.

Bad forced himself to stand still, believing in the egg that whatever flurry of emotions his friend is going through at that moment would not affect him in no matter shape or form. 

"Quackity, the egg gave me what I wanted, okay? And the egg can give you anything you want!" The demon's white is lit up, his tasteless tone slowly going up in hopes of persuading the human. "Anything! The egg can give it to you!"

There it goes again, the wanton feeling of being filled with hope and false promises, the encouragement he needed to continue on with these ruthless orders; tasks of converting people. A sinister grin crept upon his lips, it painted him as someone in a delirious state of mind. It reminded him of the power that he could hold.

"LOOK—! Listen to yourself!" Quackity's voice brought him back to reality. The dying plea of desperation and fear.

This. This is what scares his friends away. His sudden laughter, the way he talked and moved. It made him seem crazy and this-! This is... _not_ him. Everyone thinks that he's evil. Everybody believes that he had lost it, but Bad swears he hadn't. He just wanted to be with his friend. He wants _everybody to be with him_. 

When Quackity turned his back, Bad couldn't help but break his character in desperation. "Are you really gonna leave me _alone?_ Really?" he took a step forward, keeping his shaking to a minimum as he changed his tone to sound helpless. He can't lose this target. The egg needed another ally. 

Bad tilted his head, placing a new persona of a kicked puppy. "You're just gonna do this- you're just gonna be like, 'oh no, Bad, I'm just gonna let you stay infected with everybody else'," he held his hand open and close in a mimic of a talking person, "and you're not gonna _join me_ , Quackity?"

In a split second, Bad thought he had him. That he effectively pulled the other's heartstrings and have him agreed to a nearly irreversible process.

But Quackity proved to be strong-headed as he let out to be. He bit his lip and took a step back, an arm close to his chest - a common gesture of somebody on high alert.

"Bad, I want to help you. I wanna help you, I really do, Bad, but you have to tell me exactly what is going on." The said male dropped the facade. From pleading eyes back into cold and uncaring ones. "What is this egg telling you? What is this egg saying?

He failed to lure him in.

Bad gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Does it matter, Quackity?" he rolled his eyes, "Does it matter what—" Quackity raised his arms in an exasperated note.

"YES, IT MATTERS! Bad, you are my _friend!_ " The pair flinched at how broken that sounded. Slowly growing conscious and uncomfortable in each second that ticked by. "I've known you for a while now. I don't like seeing you like this—whatever this is." Quackity gesture towards his eerie outfit.

"Bad, out of all the people in this place that I— _that_ _I trust_ , you are the ones I never expect to be _corrupted_. What is going on? This is so _unlike_ you in every way shape or form. You're not like this." Q frowned, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from further rambling. 

It was as if the whole world went on mute. Not even the sound of waves nor the distant footsteps of possible wild animals or spawned mobs were anywhere in range. In dying daylight, the two held each other on the spot; none of them daring to move a muscle. 

Heated gazes were reciprocated akin to hot glue on one's skin. A single droplet down the pond is enough to break the trance yet none came. All of their fun memories; of hanging out; of playful banters, and joyful laughter; it was all a miss in a taint of red. 

All that they have left are themselves. Who else is to blame? It's been a long while since their last interaction. If Quackity were to be the TNT that sets the world on fire, he would make sure that not a single flame touches Bad.

The former broke the deafening silence,

"You are not like this."

In a twist, the demon snapped. Bad's white eyes glowed from under his hoodie, a spark of danger ranging off. "Then what am I? You seem to know me so well then tell me, who am I?"

Q heard him snarl, not like the usual type that he's able to make fun of. He opened his mouth, wanting to answer the other's questions with equal frustration. He wanted to tell Bad that he was supposed to be kind, sweet, innocent. The dumb one; The good one; The optimistic, the greatest there is! The One.

He wanted to tell him all that but instead, he uttered nothing. An open mouth with no words to spew. So, the demon took his silence as a sign of lack of knowledge and turned away.

"Quackity, everybody has something that they want." Bad started. An arm latching unto another he let his gaze fall on a far view island just beyond the coast. Shrugging the lingering sense of disappointment, he looked back at everybody's actions. 

Tommy's discs,

Tubbo's bees,

Punz' horse,

Sapnap's fish,

and so on. 

They all have something important in the SMP. Bad glanced back at Q, irritation dissipating for the moment. "When you lose something that you're really close to, right? And you're worried that you've lost it for good," - Bad tilted his head - "sometimes you're willing to make the tough sacrifices."

It was akin to the first war where Tommy had to sacrifice his discs for L'manburg's independence. 

Only then, it was for good causes. In Bad's case, however...

Hands forming into fists, Quackity sneered. "So you're sacrificing other people—oh wait, no. You're not sacrificing other people—you don't need to!" he stormed over to the demon, jabbing a finger unto his chest. "But you don't wanna be alone with this stupid curse that you have, so now you're asking other people to join you. Is that it?"

Bad scrunched his nose, at the side, he flexed his fingers, prepared to summon his axe out of thin air. "Do you think I wanted this, Quackity?" he slapped the latter's hand away from him. "Is that what you think? Do you think I wanted this?"

And as expected, Quackity never backs down. 

"Why didn't you asked for help? Why didn't say—" he looked around before gesturing to himself. "I could've helped you! I could've— I could've been there!"

In a swift motion, Bad twisted his wrist, quick work of choosing before successfully summoning his axe out of thin air. His gloved hand gripped the handle tightly before pushing Quackity away by a swipe across the air in between them. Bad cried out,

"You don't think I tried, Quackity? You don't think I tried?!" Bad let out, voice almost pleading, weak and tired of being titled 'evil' with no hesitation at all! Nobody even checked up on him. Absolute nobody.

"I reached out to people, okay? We worked on it— _nothing worked._ " Bad gritted his teeth, the previous uncaring persona quickly cracking as he listed his frustration out. "Nothing we attempted; No matter what we tried, Skeppy stayed infected or messed up, or _whatever_. Nothing we did work."

The images of the once-diamond friend coated in red paint and vines flashed before his eyes. The lack of warmth, the alien tone and devoid of personality - he was losing him fast and Bad couldn't take it.

"I had to make a choice!" He yelled out ignoring the wetness that rolled down his face as he tries to make Quackity understand his view.

"I didn't have time to consult everybody."

Q said it himself, he was out and yonder. Somewhere in a place far away, trudging with his horse, Boner. He barely said anything to Bad before dipping. How could Bad have told him when he was not around??

"My friend was _suf_ _-_ _fer_ _-_ _ing_."

Dragging out the last word, Bad reached up to his face, seemingly surprised that he was even capable of showing emotion. He wasn't supposed to have one anymore.

Quackity seemed to equally think of the same way as he was stunned; bewilderment and guilt had him standing frozen in his place.

If he was the inferno, Bad is the ice that refuses to melt.

"My friend was suffering and I realized... that joining the egg was better than losing my friend."

Bad lowered his axe, unable to comprehend his situation by his own. Only reminding himself of the very reason he was there in the first place.

The human carefully sauntered closer, hope filling up his chest when the demon seemed to finally be getting out of the egg's hold. He was realising his situation, he might come back!

"Quackity, that's what I realized..."

Yet something was amiss. Q saw it. The way Bad's expression changed from pain to confusion to complete blank - it looked like the entity had reached Bad, felt him slipping out of their grasp once again. The whiplash of crashing hope left Quackity in a disarray.

"I made that decision..." And just like that, Bad was once more a cold, stoic vessel. "If I get to be with my best friend, then I don't care."

_No no no no no no—_ He had him! He was almost free! Almost back to normal. Almost the BadBoyHalo he once knew.

"You've saved Skeppy but now you've converted into this..." - he wildly gestured to the other - "person who's willing to help with this stupid egg."

"Willing to do what, Quackity? Willing to _help—_?"

"You've become a problem, Bad." The said male grinned.

"Oh, _I've become a problem?"_ He said it with amusement in his tone. Something that had made Quackity unnerved.

He didn't like it. It made Q feel small, vulnerable and easy prey. For goodness sake, BadBoyHalo isn't even supposed to be this intimidating.

"Yes, you have. The fact that you're willing to compromise other people for your own wellness—"

Bad gave a low chuckle. All traces of what hope he had of the demon coming back fade away. Quackity took a step back, constantly rubbing his eyes to make sure that whoever he was facing was not the BBH he once knew. 

This is different. He is different. What Quack thought as a floating ice pad turned out to be a whole iceberg. Reversing whatever spell the egg has on Bad has become seemingly impossible. 

Q, suddenly alarmed at the sudden change of mood, backed up from the hooded male. BadBoyHalo has that dangerous glint in his eyes that raises flags. His smirk warping into a wide grin from ear to ear as his chortles gradually became louder, eventually laughing like a maniac as he took his shield out of his inventory.

"You're talking like you have a choice."

Quackity stopped, his blood running cold. All flames blew away, leaving a track of ashes of what once was an inferno of never-ending heat. 

One step forward, two steps back.

"I tried the easy way, Quackity. I tried the easy way." Even his voice sounded different. It used to hold all the wonder and warmth. It used to be gentle, soft. Not something that makes one's head pound or legs becoming antsy. "But you've chosen the hard way, Quackity..."

Glowing white eyes stared through the human's soul, an unspoken countdown passing in between as the demon tilted his axe enough to see the fear taking over the man's features.

"...you've chosen the hard way."  
  
With this, Q sprinted off as fast as his legs could take him, furiously wiping off the tears that he had held in for too long. Was Bad gone forever? Is he too far gone?

Questions kept coming back one teardrop after another. The only thing that fuelled him to continue was the sounds of footsteps hot on his trail. This must've been what Puffy felt. The sickening thought of his blood painting the ground and splayed across his friend's hands. He kept running.

_**H** e's back._

_The failed target?_

_He's with an offer._

_Another propos **i** tion?_

_We can u **s** e him._

_How lovely, a business?_

_Who mu **s** t he think he is._

_An exchange for **o** ur vessel?_

_He's an absol **u** te fool._

_Shal **l** we allow?_

_Let's see where this take us._

_It's a deal, human._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about this lore as well as proud of the muffinhead's acting. I hope this goes well and I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! :D


End file.
